


Launch Day: For Cayde

by HMSquared



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: #ForCayde, Canonical Character Death, Cayde Tribute, Heartbreak, I'm still not over it, Major Spoilers, Minor Cayde/Shiro, Minor Pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The tributes keep coming in. (Eris Flashback) (MAJOR spoilers)





	Launch Day: For Cayde

**Author's Note:**

> I am still getting over the fact that Cayde-6, the best character in Destiny, is gone. However, having Shiro or Eris as the new Hunter Vanguard would be awesome. Enjoy!

As Cayde’s head tipped sideways onto the floor, the last images he thought about weren’t about the Vanguard, weren’t about it’s Guardians, not even Cayde’s lovely boyfriend Shiro-4. No, Cayde’s last thoughts were about Eris Mourn.

It had been a few weeks ago. Shiro was saying hello to Zavala and Ikora on the bridge when the envelope had been dropped on Cayde’s spot on the table. Cayde had looked at the young Exo who had dropped it off, but she didn’t know who it was from. Swallowing, Cayde picked up the letter.

“I’m waiting for you in the observatory. Come alone, Cayde.” Silently going over those words, Cayde left his Vanguard pals and boyfriend behind, not caring about the looks he was getting. Crossing the courtyard in two strides, Cayde slipped into the observatory.

There was a very faint pop as Cayde shut the door behind him. Turning around, Cayde looked up at the beautiful planets spinning in the model Ikora had built. There was a light green glow on the planets today, and Cayde suddenly knew why. Without turning around or looking up, Cayde smirked,

“How long have you been hiding in here, Eris?” The faint pop happened again, slightly louder this time, and Eris Mourn appeared on the ledge that had once belonged to the Speaker. Smiling at his frenemy, Cayde laughed, “It’s been two years, and you still haven’t called Eris. I’m heartbroken.” Cayde put a dramatic hand to his chest, causing Eris to sigh loudly. If the Hunter’s eyes were visible, she would have been rolling them.

“Aren’t you happy I’m not going to smite you on the spot?” Eris replied. Cayde didn’t speak for a second or two, but then his face fell.

“Right, since I kind of destroyed your ship.”

“I’m still displeased with you about that.” Eris pursed her lips together, her statement causing Cayde to laugh.

“Only you would use displeased over angry, Eris.” Cocking his head to the side, Cayde grew serious. “Why did you want to see me?”

“You’re going to die, Cayde.” No lead-ins, no waiting around, just straight to business. That was Eris in a nutshell.

“Really?” Cayde rose an eyebrow in a laugh, but it was a worried laugh. “Says who?”

“The tide of fate is changing, Cayde. Your past is catching up with you.” Eris slowly walked down the stairs toward Cayde, causing him to panic. Noticing the look on Cayde’s face, Eris smiled lightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to be mean. But, I thought I should warn you.”

“Of course you did,” Cayde laughed. His voice caught, and after thinking for a few seconds, Cayde sank to the floor. Eris remained standing, her expression not changing, and Cayde began to cry, a rare thing for him.

“You’re doing well for someone who was just told they’re going to die,” Eris whispered after a moment or two. Cayde looked up at her, tears splashed on his face.

“It’s not really a surprise, you know. I spend my time getting into stupid situations, it was bound to catch up with me.” Eris nodded, thinking.

“The reason I called you here, Cayde….is because I wanted to know if I could be the next Hunter Vanguard.” Cayde looked up at Eris in shock.

“Really? You hate me, Eris, and-”

“I don’t hate you, Cayde. Maybe a little angry about my ship, but that doesn’t mean hate.” Kneeling down to look Cayde in the eye, Eris whispered, “If I hated you, Cayde, I wouldn’t have warned you about your death.”

“What mission am I going to die on?” Cayde asked, his voice catching again. Eris’ face fell.

“In two minutes, Ikora is going to call you back to the bridge for a mission. You won’t come back alive.” Cayde nodded.

“What do I do?” Eris smiled.

“You go out with a bang, Cayde, and you smile knowing that every single Guardian on this planet is going to have your killer’s head.” Cayde opened his mouth to speak, but Eris shook her head. “And no, you can’t go and try to find your killer, because he is destined to kill you.” Cayde nodded. Slowly rising to his feet, Cayde left the observatory for the last time, but not before saying to Eris over his shoulder,

“Everything is destiny, Eris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and feel free to include your predictions about who the new Hunter Vanguard will be!


End file.
